


Non imparare mai

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 30 Seconds To Mars - Sette Peccati [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Music RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette peccati: Lussuria</p><p>Jared è eccessivo, anche nei momenti buoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non imparare mai

Il resto del tour procedette per il meglio. La primadonna sembrava aver finalmente trovato il suo equilibrio – parola grossa quando si parlava di Jared Leto – e di conseguenza il resto del gruppo andava d’amore e d’accordo.  
Il più felice di tutti era Tim; aveva smesso la faccia da cucciolo bastonato per mettere su un sorriso ebete che Shannon commentava inarcando le sopracciglia e Tomo ridacchiando sotto i baffi. Le visite del bassista alla camera da letto del cantante non erano passate inosservate a nessuno.  
“Fai attenzione” lo ammonì il batterista. “Mio fratello è… imprevedibile, diciamo. Come avrai notato, ama gli eccessi, in tutti i campi.”  
Tim se ne fece una prima idea quando Jared si infilò nella sua cuccetta del tour bus, durante la notte. Il ragazzo si svegliò all’improvviso, trovandosi davanti il cantante che lo fissava con desiderio; i suoi occhi azzurri, rischiarati dalla debole luce dell’esterno, luccicavano lussuriosi.  
“Jay, è tutto a posto?” chiese timoroso il bassista, osservando la mano dell’altro che si insinuava sotto le coperte. Sentì le dita fredde sfiorargli la coscia e risalire fino all’inguine; si infilarono sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama e raggiunsero il suo sesso a riposo. Jared lo circondò con il pugno, sorridendo con malizia.  
“Direi di sì. Anzi, meglio di così non potrebbe andare” sussurrò, muovendo la mano.  
“No, Jay. Ci sono gli altri.” Ma parlare diventava difficile quando qualcuno ti stava masturbando con movimenti lenti che ti facevano impazzire. Tim si trattenne a stento dall’urlare, portandosi una mano alla bocca; si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato quando il pollice gli massaggiò la punta, raccogliendo le prime gocce di sperma. Qualsiasi remora il ragazzo avesse in quel momento, fu messa da parte dai suoi ormoni.  
Intanto, nella cuccetta superiore, Tomo tentava di dormire infilando la testa sotto il cuscino.  
“È inutile” sospirò Shannon, scostando la tenda. “Non serve. E Jared si è pure finito i tappi per le orecchie. Quello stronzo.”  
“Per quanto andranno avanti?” Il chitarrista lo fissò con gli occhi infossati nelle orbite, rossi per l’insonnia imposta.  
Le parole del batterista furono coperte dalle grida di piacere di Tim, che ormai non si faceva più problemi.  
“Se conosco bene mio fratello, ne avranno per tutta la notte. Vado a fare una camomilla.”  
Tomo gettò da una parte il guanciale e scese giù per seguire l’amico nel cucinotto; magari lì avrebbero avuto un po’ di silenzio. “Povero Tim, ancora non sa cosa lo aspetta.”

Tim lo scoprì a proprie spese pochi giorni dopo. Quello che all’inizio era sembrato un piacevole diversivo dopo una giornata di prove e concerti, si stava trasformando in un incubo. Jared sembrava avere energie infinite, riusciva ad andare avanti per ore e ore senza stancarsi.  
“Non è umano!” aveva esclamato una volta a colazione, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Tomo e Shannon. Sapeva di avere un aspetto orribile, non riusciva neanche più a guardarsi allo specchio. Era pallido, quasi verde, con profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi. Aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, bastava un rumore improvviso per farlo sobbalzare sulla sedia. E poi c’era quel dolore… aveva l’uccello in fiamme, ormai per ottenere un’erezione faceva prima ad affidarsi alla forza del pensiero… nella speranza di avere la capacità di far levitare le cose.  
“Te ne accorgi adesso?” Shannon si concesse la terza tazza di caffè della mattinata; sarebbe stata una giornata lunga e aveva bisogno di tutta la sua attenzione. “Mio fratello non è mai stato umano.”  
“Ma come faccio? Vuole sempre scopare e io non riesco più a farmelo venire duro!”  
“Prova con la bacchetta di Harry Potter” rispose Tomo, ridacchiando. Il batterista quasi si strozzò col caffè, unendosi alla risata dell’amico.  
“Grazie. Mi siete molto utili.”  
Tim scosse la testa e se ne tornò in camera – erano di nuovo in albergo – lo sguardo basso in cerca di una qualche soluzione. Camminando immerso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di chi gli stava davanti e gli andò a sbattere contro.  
“Scusi tanto, io…” Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene alla vista di quegli occhi azzurri sopra un sorriso eccitato.  
“Ciao, Tim. Ti stavo aspettando” sussurrò il cantante con voce maliziosa – perché imitava il tono di Jessica Rabbit? – facendo tintinnare tra le dita le chiavi della stanza del bassista.  
“Jay, ascoltami…”  
“Ho tanti giochini nuovi in mente!”  
“Jay…”  
“E qui i materassi sono così duri…” Ora Jared si stava leccando le labbra nel tentativo di strappare un po’ di interesse al suo compagno; tutto quello che ottenne fu uno sguardo esausto, sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No, Jay. Non ho più voglia di fare giochini, voglio dormire.”  
“Non stai parlando sul serio, Timmy. Insomma, non puoi dire di no… a me.” E accompagnò alle parole uno sguardo ammiccante, mentre gli si attaccava al braccio e gli si strusciava contro.  
Con un gesto impaziente, il giovane lo allontanò da sé; strinse i pugni con rabbia e fece uscire dalla bocca tutto quello che pensava di quella situazione. “Basta, Jared! Io sono stanco. Non dormo più, non mangio più, ho male dappertutto e non riesco a farmelo venire duro. Mi stai rovinando la vita! Se vuoi scopare, trovatene un altro. Io da oggi sciopero!”  
Si aspettava uno scatto di rabbia, la solita minaccia di essere buttato fuori dalla band… invece Tim si voltò stupito a guardare Jared sciogliersi in lacrime.  
“Ecco, lo sapevo! Rovino sempre tutto!” strillò isterico tra i singhiozzi, il volto coperto dalle mani.  
“No, Jay. È che sono stanco…” Il bassista si pentì subito di averlo attaccato in quel modo; Jared aveva tanti difetti, ma non si meritava quella cattiveria. Tim gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio e se lo tirò contro, stringendolo in un abbraccio.  
“Scusami… scusami tanto…” Il cantante sembrava inconsolabile, vista la disperazione con cui piangeva.  
“Shh… è tutto passato…” gli sussurrò Tim, carezzandogli la schiena.  
Jared tirò su col naso, tenendosi attaccato a lui. “Posso venire in camera tua a rinfrescarmi? Non voglio che qualcuno mi veda così.”  
“Ma certo, tu sei sempre il benvenuto.” Fu un peccato che il bassista non fosse riuscito a vedere il sorrisetto di vittoria sul volto del cantante prima che questi lo lasciasse andare…  
Shannon e Tomo avevano osservato tutta la scena dal fondo del corridoio; quando la porta si chiuse alle spalle di Tim, scossero la testa all’unisono.  
“Povero ragazzo, non ha ancora imparato.”


End file.
